Work Of Art
by whiskeyklone
Summary: Matt and Inez's first kiss between one another. I warn you it goes a little bit farther from that. One Shot


This chunk of fanficion is my first and hopefully not my last it took me several months before I finally decided to start publishing it, it has been hidden in my book bag for a while and I am very proud of it. I would like to thank leannawilsona for my grammar and spelling on the first half if the grammar gets worse as you read thats because I cannot spell worth buckets for I am horrible in grammar and she is not. Leanne let's do business again.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first week of the school year grade nine and Matt couldn't wait to see Inez. He hadn't seen her all summer and he missed her. You could tell he looked different he had hit puberty, had acne, long red hair and was reaching up to six feet tall. As he got ready for school, she was on his mind. Her brown hair and her gorgeous eyes. He just knew there was some chemistry between them that he and Jackie never had. He thought she felt the same way because they were always flirting together right? Well he found out this year.

This year Matt didn't have to take the bus so he decided to walk and try to clear his mind and think of what

to say to Inez when he saw her again. As he walked fists sweaty nervously shoved into his pockets of his new jeans and face looking downward to the ground he bumped into Inez and fell to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea here?" He yelled.

Inez laughed and tried to help pick him up.

"Sorry," She said in a giggled tone. "I didn't know where I was going."

Matt looked up and his face turned bright shad of red and the only thing he could think of to say was.

"Hi Nezzie!"

Inez blurted back. "Don't call me Nezzie!"

He got up and offered to walk to school with her. She replied "Yes" and they set off. They were walking a couple minutes and each of them said nothing, a couple times Inez appeared she was going to say something but then she would stop pause and then continue to walk. Matt really wanted to know what she was thinking staring at her Inez finally said.

"Wow Matt, you look well, good."

Matt replied in a cracked embarrassing voice. "Thanks you look beautiful."

Surprised at what he said Inez asked.

"What?"

And Matt tried to cover up what he said by saying. "You look good, you look good too."

Matt's face turned red again. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he would sweat and his throat would go dry and he would freeze up.

Inez said. "Oh I thought you said something else."

Matt said. "Yeah and he decided to change the subject. "Would you want to maybe hang out after school tonight?"

Inez thought for a second. God, he loved her beautiful eyes. "Sure, what time?"

"When ever"

Soon enough they reached the school.

"Thanks Mathew." Inez kissed Matt on the cheek and his face turned yet again another bright shade of red, he mumbled a quick welcome and walked away. As he walked by past her class she waved to him and he headed off. He couldn't wait until fifth period. Fifth may have been Math but he really didn't care he had fifth with Inez and that was all that mattered. Through all his classes he knew hardly anyone never talked and daydreamed about Inez. Finally fifth period. She left an open seat next to her he walked in and she waved him over he thought she definitely had the "hotts" for him and he sat down.

"Hey Matt, what about the plans tonight? Should I invite Jackie?"

Matt couldn't stand the fact that Jackie always had to be with them he wanted to be alone with Inez, he loved her.

"Uhh I don't think she can come she would feel left out when you uhh help me with my... Math." He knew that it was a dumb thing to say and he never even asked if she would help him with math anyway but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Inez replied.

"Uhmm, okay."

They talked all through math laughed and got in trouble a few times for not shutting up but Matt never cared it was Inez why would he. When the bell finally rang they went outside and walked each other home Inez would laugh at everything he said. He loved it when she laughed she was so pretty. First they walked to Inez's house so she could tell her mom where she was heading and set off for Matt's house. Matt's mom doesn't arrive at home till late on Tuesdays so that was the best place to crash.

They arrived at Matt's house it was your average house with a big yard and a long driveway. He got the mail, took Inez to the kitchen asked if she needed a drink and poured two tall glasses of water, it was a hot September day. They finished their drinks and went up to the attic where Matts room was and sat on the bed.

"This is a nice place, I never thought you would have a bedroom in the attic, it's cool." Inez said.

"Thanks, I like your shirt." Inez then replied.

"Thanks."

Matt's heart was beating rapidly and he wanted to touch Inez's face and kiss her softly. Matt never really understood his hormones sometimes they were always acting up. Matt sat crossed legged on the bed across from Inez who sat crossed legged too. Matt started to sweat and began biting his top lip Inez asked calmly what was wrong and he told her he was just nervous you could tell Inez was too. It was awkward silence for a bit until Inez finally said.

"You know what Matt I've been thinking you are an awesome guy and I think I can really talk to you about things and well..."

Matt looked up at her and said. "Yes."

Inez looked up at him he looked at her and Matt couldn't take it any longer. He leaned in and kissed Inez softly.

"Wow Matt, I didn't know you thought of me that way." Matt looked up and said.

"Do you?"

Inez grabbed Matts shoulders and pulled and she began to kiss his lips violently she took his hands and put them on her face. He started putting his hands through her hair and bringing his hands downward to her back and slowly up her shirt.

The kisses felt warm and wet this was Matt's first kiss and it was hott. Matt had his hands under her t-shirt and was moving them slowly downward to her hips and began to undutoon her pants. Normally Inez would have stopped something like this from happening but it felt so good. Matt unzipped the zipper and pulld her pants down.

Inez stopped kissing Matt and he brought his head down pulled off Inez's underwear exposing herself. He spread her legs apart and began rubbing Inez first fast and then slow. Inez let out a moan she couldn't help it. Matt moved his fingers and started to lick. Her come was hot warm and tasted salty. As he was licking Inez felt nervous she was shaking and coverd in goosebumps. Matt moved upward from her stumac to her neck he began kissing her mouth again and she could taste it off his breath and she didn't care.

It was Inez's turn to do something she took off Matt's shirt brushed his hair behind his ears she started to unbutton his pants until he stopped her.

"Inez."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"7:30. Why?"

"My mom will be home any minute get dressed... I'll walk you home."

Inez let out a sigh and put her pants back on Matt put his shirt on. Inez felt kind of angry because she had to stop right there but she felt aroused, dazed and confused. Her body wanted to continue so did Matt's but they both knew they were going to have to wait. They walked downstairs. Inez walked home with her shoes in her hands. They both had things buzzing threw their minds and so much to say but couldn't think of how to say it. They got to Inez's doorstop she kissed him good-night whisperd in his ear that she would see him tomorow and walked in. Inez didn't care that her hair was a tangled mess.


End file.
